At present, a liquid crystal display device, as a display member of electronic devices, has been widely applied to various electronic products. A backlight module is an important part in a liquid crystal display device.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module comprises a sealant frame 10, a reflector plate 20, a light guide plate 30, an optical film 40, a light source flexible printed circuit (FPC) 50, a light-emitting diode (LED) 60, and a light shielding adhesive 70. The light source flexible printed circuit 50 and the light-emitting diode 60 are fixed on the light guide plate 30 and the sealant frame 10 by means of the light shielding adhesive 70. The optical film 40 is fixed on the sealant frame 10 by means of a double faced adhesive tape 80. The reflector plate 20 is attached to the bottom surface of the sealant frame 10 by means of a rectangle shaped double faced adhesive tape 90. After assembly of the whole backlight module is completed, a display screen is attached to the backlight module by means of the light shielding adhesive 70. The light shielding adhesive 70 is generally a black adhesive, which can absorb light leaked from edges of the backlight module. At a light source side of the light-emitting diode 60, a layer of polyethylene glycol terephthalate (PET) 100 is attached on the light shielding adhesive 70. This can prevent a fracture in a thin film transistor due to suspension, and can also prevent the thin film transistor from being stuck to the light shielding adhesive, which is unfavorable for reprocessing.
As resolution of screens of mobile phones becomes higher, backlight brightness of the backlight module also needs to be enhanced correspondingly. Accordingly, heat generated from a side of a backlight light-emitting diode and a location of a chip increases. Moreover, with enhancement of backlight brightness of the backlight module, a risk of light leakage increases, and light to be absorbed by the light shielding adhesive also increases. In order to prevent a harmful effect on display due to heat accumulation, a heat dissipation structure needs to be added to the backlight module.
In order to solve the above problem, it is necessary to provide a new backlight module.